British Rebel Alliance
We are a guild of basic beginners, with the newest members training as apprentices and the older ones getting titles, ranks and rights. Even though some members have more rights and a higher rank than others, all member's voices are heard and considered. With the leader Bloodtaker, and his Second in Commands Lexy, and Rinny-Theflamingo, the guild tries to negate all effects of spamming, inappropriate swearing and serious arguments and fights.Bloodtaker is the last Founding Father of the guild, still playing Dofus after one and a half years. The other 2 founding fathers, Bookizard and Delrition can be found as honorary Treasurers. We do not have wars based on alignments, (Yet sometimes members like to get together and go prism hunting) and we try not to become rivals with other guilds. We have some no perceptor killing alliances with other guilds such as Slayers of the North, Legion of Shadows and Ex-Member Northern-Star's guild Aquamoonlight. If you wish to join, please visit www.bebo.com/dofusguild and/or leave a message to Bloodtaker at www.bebo.com/BloodyTaker on Bebo. Please include your level, your class and build, your in-game name and your past experiences in-game. The current level cap is 20+ with some minor exceptions for alternate accounts and characters of current members. History: The guild was founded by Bookizard on May the third 2007, after being trained from level 5 to level 50 by Bloodtaker. Bookizard recruited Bloodtaker and put him in a place of high power, along with his 3main friends Delrition, Snake and Flickpie. In November 2007 Bookizard decided to quit the game and focus on another Role Playing Game, leaving Bloodtaker in charge. Soon after, Delrition quit as well. Upon the departure of the now legendary Bookizard he decided to try and keep the guilds power among his faithful followers. To do so he split his worldly belongings among them. Blood received leadership of the guild for his Bravery,courage and loyalty during times of need. Snake, the coolheaded reservist of the guild received ownership of Bookizards official house (4,-20) with the condition that it stayed a guild house. The final guild split was to Delriton where he received bookizards personal kama stash of 2million kamas to be spent on the guild in times of trouble. NOTE: as of October 2008 the Original Founder of British Rebel Alliance (which is a multi-gaming guild allso found on such games as dark orbit, world of warcraft and mainly Eve online) has rejoined the Game as a second in command player to oversee the day to day running of the BRA guild. Sub-guild to BRA is the British Rebel Academy (training school) commonly known among the older players as B.R.A.T.S. This was the brainchild of Blood and Book who wanted to keep BRA as a higher lvl guild but still sought after newer players under lvl 20. Another member of the older BRA guild agreed to run BRATS with Bookizard keeping daily tabs on his younger apprentice's and offering them a scholarship into the main guild appon reaching lvl 20 and proving they are worthy and loyal. Sadly, just recently, Snake has betrayed his guild and laid to waste his honor. There was some argument with BloodTaker on who had more power, and so snake quit the British Rebel Alliance, sold his house (the guild house) and started his own guild. THE TRAITOR! Lexy left the guild during summer vacation 2007 and formed her own guild along with her in-game spouse.